


Genocidio

by IssueRBK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssueRBK/pseuds/IssueRBK
Summary: Antes había gente que podía tener los ojos rojos o amarillos pero comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de la edad media, seguro se preguntaran ¿por qué? Simple, genocidio, tener ojos de ese color significaba ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción se encuentra a continuación de las frase o palabra.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

Francia, siglo XIII, 1970

-!!POR ALLÍ, SÍGANME!!

Un conjunto de casas asciende sobre la colina con vista al río, un panorama al deleite de cualquier, sin duda Josselin es una de las vistas más pintorescas de Bretaña. Parroquias, iglesias, conventos y capillas completan el panorama de un pueblo que poco ha cambiado a simple vista.

Pero de cerca la realidad es distinta.

Château des Rohan , monumental arquitectura, sobresale en el entorno.

-Los cambios y situaciones por las que has pasado te hicieron magnífico, extraordinario, lástima que el mejorar con los años solo sea apreciado con cosas materiales, si se aplica en la vida, mereces la peor de las muertes.

Estatuas y jarrones adornan el jardín del castillo, en medio de este, una figura vestida de negro caminaba a paso elegante susurrando palabras al aire, con la vista fija en el imponente palacio. A uno y otro lado estaban el huerto, las arboledas, los cuadrados de césped y el jardín agreste.

El canal Marne-Rin , trazado en línea recta hacia el este, se extendía hasta perderse de vista .

-no deberías estar aquí Anthony

La figura detuvo su andar y aspiró levemente el aire que había adquirido un olor a flores silvestres y al rocío de las hojas de los árboles.

-Des mots de tous les jours-no se molestó en girar a ver a su acompañante, conocía muy bien quién era.

Palabras cotidianas.

-!!EN EL CASTILLO, BÚSQUENLOS EN EL CASTILLO¡¡

-te lo dije

El hombre sonrió aun dándole las espaldas y alzó la vista a la media luna que hacia acto de presencia esa noche.

-lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el eco de los pasos de la horda resonar dentro de Château des Rohan. Cada vez el sonido se intensificaba dando a entender que se acercaban a la puerta que daba al, tan pulcro y elegante, jardín.

-¿qué haremos?

Dedicó una última vista al panorama del castillo antes de girarse finalmente hacia el rubio y mirar el reflejo de la luna en el agua tras suyo.

-disparaître Steve

Desaparecer

La puerta fue finalmente abierta, el grupo de personas que cargaba con diferentes tipos de armas, repasó el jardín una y otra vez, esperando divisar a las dos figuras que uno de ellos notó desde la altura de una de las ventanas de aquel palacio.

Pero no hallaron nada.

-!!BUSQUENLOS, DEBEN ESTAR OCULTOS¡¡

Y el grupo se dispersó.

.....

Un vampiro tiene la capacidad de ser mucho más veloz que un ser mortal, al igual que los lobos adquieren gran rapidez al estar en su forma metamorfa. Eso fue el causante de que, en cuestión de segundo, ya se encontraran dentro de los frondosos árboles del bosque.

Cesaron su carrera al llegar cerca de un riachuelo, deteniéndose en la orilla.

-es estúpido que estén haciendo esto, he sido testigo de un conflicto social y político, con diversos periodos de violencia, el problema era entre ellos no con nosotros.

El hombre miró su reflejo en el agua casi cristalina del riachuelo, sus ojos rojos sobresaliendo de la imagen con creces, a sus espaldas, el lobo volvía a adquirir una forma humana dejando vislumbrar un torso trabajado y esculpido en compañía de unas piernas carnosas cubiertas a duras penas con loa finos retazos de la tela que conformaba su pantalón.

-todo fue conflictos internos y guerras civiles, que resultaron en un confuso rompecabezas de privilegios locales y diferencias históricas, que incrementaron de tal forma hasta alcanzarnos-dijo para después sentarse en una de las rocas, su figura estilizada resaltaba gracias al costoso traje y sombrero que vestía.

El otro ser solo se dispuso a caminar en círculos a su lado, pensando. Anthony no pudo evitar mirar el perfil de ese hombre, era absolutamente agraciado, guapo ¿qué clase de ser era capaz de querer desaparecer tal belleza? Era consciente que esa clase de pensamientos eran demasiado atroces en más de un sentido, pero estaba seguro que ni él, siendo vampiro y por ende poseedor de una fuerte habilidad de atracción y encanto, lograría tal hipnotismo que provocaba la figura de Steve.

Y aun más los ojos amarillos y resplandecientes que poseía.

-si sigues así arruinaras el follaje, es un ejemplar muy bonito como para destruirlo-dijo a la vez que tomaba una Aquilegia Alpina, una planta cuya flor es tóxica, pero su elegancia y el color hacen de ella una especie muy bonita.

Justo como ellos.

-Nos están matando Anthony-el rubio frunció el ceño y miró desafiante al otro, no era justo la manera tan despreocupada en la que actuaba, teniendo en cuenta su magnitud-están exterminándonos como si fuésemos una plaga.

-en parte lo somos

Aun más molesto se acercó a tomarlo por las solapas del fino traje para atraerlo a su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

Expresivos y pasionales ojos sangre.

-piénsalo, acabamos con ellos y significamos peligro por mas que no lo deseemos, somos un mal que debe desaparecer, dime Steve ¿tu pediste ser así? aquella noche en que fuiste atacado cuando buscabas leña para tu familia ¿rogaste porque aquel lobo no te matara? ¿No verdad? Suplicaste que te degollara porque sabias que no era cualquier lobo, porque sabias que si no morías te convertirías en algo que despreciarías con todo tu ser, y al igual que yo serias un...monstre.

Monstruo

El hombre rubio lo miró con odio y gruñó a la vez que sus pupilas se volvían una estrecha línea negra entre sus iris amarillos y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, rodeados de endemoniadamente carnosos labios definidos.

De verdad que este hombre era un pecado.

Se fijo en que el contrario lo olfateaba levemente y aprovechó para hacer completo uso de sus feromonas. Al instante el otro aflojó el agarre y sus pupilas pasaron de ser una línea a dilatarse casi en su totalidad, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pesada, se apartó bruscamente del otro y lo miró entre suplicante y confundido.

-¿Q-qué es-stas ha-ciendo?

Un instinto de dominación se apodero de Anthony, el tener al lobo de esa forma solo para él lo estaba desquiciando...desde hace ya varias décadas.

Recuerda perfectamente el cómo conoció a este ser aquí, en Josselin, eran muy entradas horas de la noche, y lo sintió cerca del sendero por el que caminaba en medio del bosque, fue en su encuentro y lo vio en su forma lobuna. Vampiros y lobos siempre han sido enemigos por cuestiones de poder y territorialidad, su deber como uno de ellos era eliminarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo nunca fue un vampiro fiel a sus orígenes, ni que haya estado muy metido en su papel de chupasangre, por ello solo observó en silencio al lobo desgarrar piel, humana seguramente, y llevar su hocico a engullir los sesos de su desafortunada víctima, un espectáculo que había dejado de aterrorizarlo desde hacía ya muchos años.

Lo observó hasta que este terminó con su banquete y alzó su cabeza aullándole a la luna, el viento sincronizado haciendo un eco magistral. Sus oídos fueron invadidos por aquel esplendoroso sonido, dejándolo inmóvil y perdiéndolo en recuerdos y experiencias felices de los momentos alegres de su vida pasada.

Una que ya creía en el olvido.

Cerró los ojos llevado por las sensaciones, sensaciones dentro de su cabeza que por un momento revivieron el recuerdo que tenía de estar...vivo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al sentirse bruscamente empujado con una fuerza y peso descomunal, hacia el suelo.

Un vampiro era demasiado fuerte para sentir siquiera el golpe, y mucho menos ser derribado, al parecer encontró a alguien aceptablemente fuerte.

Pero todo intento de lucha murió al presenciar los ojos de la creatura encima de él.

Amarillos, irónicamente del tono del sol, siendo amante de la luna.

No supo exactamente por qué pero dejó fluir sus feromonas rodeando al lobo con su esencia, y este, claramente influenciado, no pudo soportar su actual forma ante tal abrumadora experiencia.

Casi en cámara lenta lo vio transformarse en un hombre rubio, de piel blanca, algo fornido pero no tanto como ahora.

Y lo único que pudo decirle fue.

-Viens Avec Moi

Ven conmigo.

A partir de entonces habían viajado a diferentes partes en compañía del otro, siempre cuidando de que ninguno de los suyos los viera y formando un lazo que los unía por debajo de la piel.

En algún punto llegaron a hablar del como terminaron siendo lo que son, Anthony le contó que hace ya un siglo, para ese entonces, el había vivido durante el reinado de Enrique IV, considerado como el mejor monarca que ha gobernado Francia, siempre intentando mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus súbditos «Un pollo en las ollas de todos los campesinos, todos los domingos» solía decir, era una época tranquila, claro para aquellos que no eran víctima de esclavitud o injusticias, él tenía 35 años cuando un día cualquiera en la noche, salió en busca de medicina para su prometida, madeimoselle Virginia Potts, matrimonio arreglado por sus padres para beneficio de ambas familias, el lugar a donde iba estaba dentro de la zona por lo que no representaba ningún peligro.

Se supone que debió haber regresado a sus aposentos, entregar la medicina y continuar con su vida.

Pero ¿quien diría que esa noche una las tan mencionadas leyendas se presentaría ante él?

Un vampiro, un súbdito de Vlad Drăculea según historias contadas por los ancianos del pueblo, un ser pálido con un aura de muerte rodeando su ser, y colmillos que eliminaron cualquier atisbo de duda de lo que era.

Esa noche no volvió a su casa, ni ninguna otra, al descubrir con terror que había sido atacado por aquella deidad demoniaca y aun se encontraba en este mundo.

Ni vivo, ni muerto, simplemente existiendo.

Steven, o como le gustaba ser llamado, Steve, también le contó su experiencia, dándose cuenta de que, licántropos y vampiros, tenían mas en común de lo que se creía.

Pero una alianza es algo que ninguno de los dos clanes jamás haría. Por eso, su amistad era mala, su mera existencia lo era, y ni hablar de la extraña y nueva sensación que los invadía a ambos.

Algo prohibido de sentir entre dos de un mismo género, tanto para mortales como para inmortales.

¿Qué más podrían hacer para romper todas y cada una de las reglas de la sociedad? No quedaba nada, todo lo que hacen y harían siempre sería incorrecto.

Así que, ¿que importaba si rompía una más al hacer físicos sus más profundos deseos con este hombre?

Una cosa era desearlo, pero traspasar esa barrera era romper nuevamente con una regla.

Y eso era algo que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer.

Se acercó a Steve, quien era incapaz de moverse, solo observando lo que susurraba su amigo.

-Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Ojos que hacen bajar los míos, una sonrisa que se pierde sobre su boca, he aquí el retrato sin retoque del hombre a quien pertenezco.

El otro quedo perplejo ante las palabras que brotaban de los seductores labios del de ojos escarlata y angustiado respondió.

-Anthony J'ai besoin qu'on s'en aille. Plus loin que nos batailles

Anthony necesito que nos alejemos. Lo más lejos posible de nuestras batallas.

Miró enojado al rubio, su mentalidad lo desesperaba ¿qué no entendía que ya no había nada más que perder?

-Steve, soy un vampiro ya deberías de estarlo esperando*-una sonrisa burlona acompañó sus palabras, el otro lo miró molesto pero la esencia del otro nublaba sus pensamientos.

-n-no lo hagas-un último intento antes de sumirse completamente en la algarabía del pecado.

-Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, un grand bonheur qui prend sa place. Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent, Heureux, heureux à en mourir.

Noches de amor infinito, una inmensa felicidad toma su lugar. Preocupaciones, penas desaparecen felices, felices de morir de eso

Steve cerró los ojos antes caer rendido ante esas palabras, ante ese encanto, ante ese hombre.

Anthony tomó el simétrico rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo hasta rozar sus narices, llevar sus labios a su oído, susurrarle unas pocas palabras y dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ambos ya habían besado, ya habían estado íntimamente con otra persona, sin embargo no tenía comparación ninguna con la electricidad que aquel choque de labios estaba produciendo.

Los vampiros ya no eran capaces de sentir, cosas como el dolor frio o calor ya no estaban en su lenguaje, pero Anthony juraba y perjuraba que todos y cada uno de sus órganos y sistema nervioso se retorcían dentro suyo pidiendo por más.

Quería mucho más.

Steve estaba en su forma humana, pero era consciente de que sus instintos traspasaban las barreras del control cuando una situación se iba de sus manos.

Tal como estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

-Grr!!

Si les preguntara quien había soltado tal gruñido, ninguno habría sabido responder, de tan inmersos que estaban en el acto de besar.

Las corrientes que les producía el desesperado y bestial contacto de labios, iba directamente a sus entrepiernas.

Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban de manera experta y perfectamente sincronizada, el sabor indescriptible pero delicioso de la saliva del contrario escurría por la comisura de sus bocas.

-Laissez-moi être dans tes bras-susurró.

Déjame estar entre tus brazos

-Tony

Sus ojos se ampliaron y centellaron en regocijo, llevaba la mayor parte de su relación pidiéndole que lo llamase de esa forma, pero este se había negado, suponía que porque tratarlo de manera tan informal conllevaría a establecer una relación mas formal, mas intima.

Y el que lo esté llamando así, significaba que estaba dando pie a ese tipo de relación.

Y exprimiría todos los beneficios que eso traería.

Sus frías manos tocaron el pecho descubierto con saña, y estiraba el carnoso labio inferior de su amante mientras con sus garras marcaba la musculosa espalda.

Y pensar que este ser ya perteneció a alguien más.

No.

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie.

Él es para mi, yo para él en la vida.

Ellos se pertenecían.

Y se encargaría de que ese destino se volviera algo indeleble en sus almas.

Y en sus cuerpos en este instante.

Con parsimonia buscó el cuello del contrario y lo saboreo con la lengua, sin embargo tembló cuando el hombre lobo imitó su acción.

Pertenecerse.

Ambos sabían lo que eso conllevaba y sencillamente no le dieron la más mínima importancia.

Casi al mismo tiempo posaron sus manos en la virilidad del otro hombre gruñendo de satisfacción.

Anthony fue el primero en que se aventuró a ir más allá de aquellos pantalones elegantes, sintiendo la caliente piel de un miembro masculino bajo el tacto de su casi congelada mano.

Y Steve lo sintió con creces.

Sin perder la educación que lo caracterizaba, el rubio desabotonó la prenda inferior del otro y acarició su abdomen metiendo su mano por debajo siguiendo un camino invisible que lo llevaba a su perdición.

-Aghhh

Otro grito de placer resonó en las profundidades del bosque desconociendo nuevamente el emisor.

Esta experiencia que compartía con su compañero de viaje era totalmente nueva, no hacía falta ser un experto, o por lo menos saber algo, acerca de relaciones entre personas de un mismo sexo, siendo tema tan tabú.

Además de que ya hace tiempo habían dejado de considerarlos personas.

Los movimientos de sus manos prevenían de la experiencia que tenían de realizarlos en su propio cuerpo, el sube y baja que traía consigo parte de la piel que envolvía el órgano provocaba reacciones anhelantes en sus cuerpos, solicitando un mayor contacto y concediéndole ese deseo.

El hombre de ojos sol, dominado por la pación y el deseo de lo incierto, se acercó aun más al otro cuerpo, acorralándolo contra el tronco de un sauce y juntando sus entrepiernas hasta que entraran en contacto

-Gmm Steve, plus, plus, plus.

Más, más, más

Cegado por el deleite de sus partes rozándose, creando fricción entre sus pieles, apartó su cabeza del árbol y la escondió peligrosamente cerca de la clavícula del otro.

-plus Tony.

Sonrió.

Le entregaría todo a ese hombre.

Llevó su mano hasta la unión de los dos miembros ya totalmente erectos y pasó su pulgar en línea recta por la hendidura de ambos, logrando un sonoro gruñido de su amante al cual le salieron colmillos al instante.

-creo que te estás poniendo agresivo-mencionó divertido el de ojos escarlata.

Continuo con el movimiento de sus dedos a la vez que su otra mano viajaba por el arco de la espalda del más alto, bajando hasta sus caderas y casi llegar a uno de sus más grandes motivos de lujuria, se detuvo teniendo en mente que habría tiempo después para eso, para disfrutarlo como se debe.

Jamás había agradecido tanto el hecho de ser inmortal.

Retiró su mano derecha de la parte trasera del rubio y bajo hasta sus testículos explorando cada centímetro de piel, su textura y el deleite que aquel tacto le provocaba.

Paró de mirar la danza entre sus manos y los miembros viriles, para alzar su rostro de nuevo y toparse con los majestuosos ojos amarillos ardientes de fogosidad, vehemencia que hacia juego con los suyos propios.

-ma vie in rouge-musitó el ahora dueño de su cuerpo, para después entregarle un candente beso que pudo derretir por un momento el hielo que parecía siempre estar con él, dejándolo fluir a través de su glande, seguido de Steve que también dejo salir su esencia abundante de la parte que sobresalía de su falo.

Una inmensa felicidad lo invadió, las preocupaciones y penas no tenían cabida en ese momento y se permitió susurrar su propia versión de las palabras antes dichas por el rubio.

-ma vie in jaune

Ensimismados en su propio mundo, dentro de una burbuja que paralizó sus sentidos lo cual les impidió percibir el sonido de las ramas crujirse y como el olor, antes exquisito e indescriptible, se volvía desagradable e irritante.

-¡¡¡ALLÍ ESTAN!!!

Mi vida en tonos rojos

Mi vida en tonos amarillos.

La vie en rouge et jaune

......

Antes había gente que podía tener los ojos rojos o amarillos pero comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de la edad media, seguro se preguntaran ¿por qué? Simple, genocidio, tener ojos de ese color significaba ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro. Las personas que tenían el infortunio de nacer con esta condición, fueron perseguidas por muchos años, incluso 3 millones de hombres llegaron a ser asesinados en Francia. Por ese mito el color se apagó, aunque quedaron sus herederos más oscuros, los miel.

-¿como los suyos profesor?-preguntó uno de los estudiantes que lo habían ido a visitar en la biblioteca.

Peter sonrió divertido.

-si Wade, como los míos.

 

¿Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> ************1$$##€***********
> 
> Feliz Halloween (ya es tarde pero me gustaría compartirlo como mi primera historia en esta plataforma)
> 
> he aquí mi historia para celebrar esta fecha que me gusta mucho.
> 
> Si hay algo que no entendieron o se le hizo confuso de la historia, díganmelo y yo se los aclararé con gusto.
> 
> *el término vampiro puede ser usado para referirse a alguien homosexual o impuro.
> 
> Esta historia fue inspirada en las canciones francesas la vie en rose y Viens Avec Moide donde saqué la mayoria de las frases para evitar escribirlas mal xD además de otras referencias históricas que busqué en internet y adapté para este fic.
> 
> Si les gustó aganmelo saber ( escribí con muchas ganas enserio T.T)
> 
> Bye (^.^)y


End file.
